


New Year's Kiss

by Lecter_Graham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, New Year's Kiss, hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short fic about Hannibal and Will having a nice lil' snog on New Year's Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

Will entered Alana’s house, it was decorated with lights and banners and was crowded with a horde of people, who were presumably Alana’s friends and co-workers. Will spent the majority of the party drinking and avoiding socializing, until Alana forced him into talking. She introduced him to many of her friends and co-workers, including Hannibal Lecter.

“Will, this is Hannibal, a very good friend and colleague of mine, ” Alana introduced the two men, and then rushed off to the living room.

“Pleasure to meet you Will, are you enjoying your New Year’s eve?” Hannibal asked

“Yeah, it’s great, it’s really-” Will blushed, the older man quite handsome, if he did say so himself.

“Nice,” Hannibal finished

“Yeah,” Will smiled, he looked at the T.V screen, the countdown had started, and everyone at the party had started counting from 10 and downwards.

“5! 4! 3! 2! 1!” the party counted, “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Almost everyone at the party was kissing someone, suddenly. Will, drunk as hell and horny, turned to Hannibal and planted a big kiss on his lips, Hannibal happily reciprocated his kiss.

“Um, Happy New Year!” Will said,

Hannibal smiled and kissed him again, “Happy New Year, Will”


End file.
